Emonomancy
by Emma the Deadly
Summary: A story of a girl who has to deal with family, friends, love, and her dad's ex-girlfriend who wants to kill her. Join her on the adventure of her life, where all she has are her friends, her sister, and her sister's team.
1. Meeting Nick

Hello people

Hello people. I'm Emma the deadly and this is my new fanfic, the first one I've written in about two years. This actually will have very little Teen Titans in it. It is an AU story about Raven's little sister and her friends, but I will still have bits and pieces with the Titans. To all who are actually reading this, I thank you. And to all who didn't (of course their aren't reading this, so will just be for the amusement of the people who read this), I think you are all lazy people who just do the important things, like my friend, who shall not be named, who cost our group points in a project because he was to lazy the capitalize the book titles. Thee who shall not be named, you should die... and stay away from my gum. –gum stealer-. Anyway, thanks again and here we go.

**Disclaimer-** I don't own anything… well that is except the fictional characters in this story.

--

Chapter One- Meeting Nick

It was dark. So dark that the fourteen year old girl walking down the street could barely see a foot and a half in front of her. Even so, she walked on.

Her pale nearly translucent skin almost seemed to glow in the moonlight. She wore dark clothes and a grim expression as she strode briskly through the night.

The girl reached the end of the block and took a sharp right onto yet another eerily deserted street. A biting gust of wind blew through the narrow ally and she clutched her jacket tighter pulling the collar closer around her chin.

She imagined the sight of herself, a somewhat small girl for her age with a funky long purple and her odd blue eyes that were framed by thin, black wire glasses -oh, how could she forget her contacts tonight!-, the jacket she was wearing probably made her look like count Dracula!

The girl bit back a laugh. Typical, she thought, now I see why so many people think I'm a Goth or vampire. She rolled her eyes. They were so off on that one. Well…maybe not too off. The giggles fought their way up her throat again. 'Oh irony, how I love thee,' she thought.

The girl's grin was still stretched across her face when a loud metallic crash echoed from the trashcans behind her. She jumped and her hands flew to her now wide, open mouth, grin gone, to stifle a scream. She was frozen in her place halfway through a dark ally. She listened. Faint rustling was all she could hear. She wondered if maybe she should turn around and check it out. It was probably just a stray cat anyway but yet…fear gripped her heart and she bolted around the corner faster then she ever thought she could. She didn't stop running until two and a half blocks later where she stopped under a flickering street lamp to catch her breath. Something about the warm glow of the street lamp was comforting to her.

When her heart had finally slowed to it's normal pace, she finally felt brave enough to turn around.

Nothing.

The street was bare, save for the few early autumn leaves skittering around in the gutter. She gulped and sighed in relief. She was safe…for now. She knew these streets were notorious for their dangers. She turned and continued quickly on her way.

But soon – too soon- she heard another sound, this one far more frightening then the last. Her stomach dropped. The sound was a constant tapping against the cracked concrete sidewalk and that sound was closing in quickly from behind.

Without a doubt it was the sound of footsteps, someone was following her. She took a sharp left through another short ally way and sped up. But the sound did not stop; it became even louder and more constant. Whoever was behind her was catching up, and fast.

And for the second time that night she ran. Dashing past abandon buildings so fast she left her cloudy breath behind. But just as she reached another corner someone seized her from behind. She managed to let out a small scream before whoever grabbed her smothered her mouth and nose with his large gloved hand. She bit down hard on the hand that covered her face but the glove was thick and leathery so her teeth were unable to reach the palm's tender skin. She thrashed in her assailants meaty arms screaming muffled words. But it was no use. Whoever it was as unmoving as a brick wall.

After only a few hopeless seconds her energy was fading, black spots danced before eyes from the lack of air. She wriggled and withered in the thick arms of her attacker like a fly in a spider's web. But just as she felt herself beginning to slip into unconsciousness, she heard a low voice.

"Let her go, bastard," a boy appeared out of nowhere. He was not much older than her but he held himself with the kind certainty only a man had. The streetlights allowed her to see that he was slightly tanned, with dark brown hair that splayed messily around his face. His burning dark eyes were glaring viciously at the man that was still holding her.

"Do it or else." the boy commanded ferociously, moving forward. The leather hand slipped down slightly beneath her nose and the girl was finally able to breath. Slowly her mind came back and coherent thoughts began to form.

A voice like cinder blocks spoke from behind her left ear "If you come any closer, Xylon, I'll kill her."

'Wow,' the girl thought, 'The brute actually is capable of verbal communication.' Vaguely, she wondered why she wasn't hyperventilating and freaking out like a normal person. 'The smartass comments must be a part of shock,' she reasoned.

The boy, who she now knew as Xylon, hesitated, a trace of worry flashed across his face. With air back in her lungs her head was up and running, blood pumping and pushing new thoughts into her head. Her ideas came a mile a minute, none of them good of course but at least it was something. She only needed a distraction to stall for time.

The girl made a snap decision and caught the man off guard. With a quick swing of her foot she managed to hit the back of his left knee, which was enough to send him sprawling forward.

In reflex he had let go of the girl to catch his fall and the moment she hit the concrete she began to scramble out of his reach. But she wasn't fast enough as the man caught her ankle and growled, " I don't think so girly. Now you're gonna pay."

The boy immediately took action by stomping on the man's arm. The monstrous man yowled in pain and released her ankle. She struggled to her feet and looked up in time to see that her burly attacker was already standing and planting a meaty fist into the boy's stomach. The boy fell back hard against a brick building. Enraged the girl leapt on the man's back and ripped at his thick oily hair. The man roared loudly and yanked her off easily sending her skidding across the rough sidewalk. Her head cracked against a loose rock and dizziness overrode her senses. She could barely make out the large mans silhouette as he raised his fist to smash her face.

Before she could even scream she blacked out into unconsciousness.

--

What seemed like only a second later, she opened her eyes again. Her attacker had vanished and in his place was the face of the mysterious boy.

"W-W-What happened?" The girl tried to sit up, but a whole new dizziness washed over her.

She groaned. The boy, who she remembered was called Xylon, pushed her back down into what she realized were his arms.

"Relax. You're okay now. You passed out. I hit him on the head with a rock he's out cold." He paused, glancing back nervously. "For now" he added.

The girl stared sleepily up at her savior; examining him.

"I'm Nick. Nick Xylon." The brown-eyed boy said conversationally.

The girl stayed silent in his arms while she tried to gather her senses. Slowly, the dizziness drifted away and she managed to give him a soft drunken smile.

Nick looked panicked.

"You do remember you're name, right? You hit you're head pretty hard." He looked worried. The girl cleared her throat, having only just realized he was expecting her to speak.

"Um, Yeah. Don't worry, I'm fine. I've got a hard head," He smiled weakly at her joke, still looking concerned.

"And you're name would be…." he trailed off.

"Blackheart, Emma Blackheart."

He nodded at first, looking relieved but then the recognition came. "Wait," he said," You mean like Jonathan Blackheart?"

Emma rolled her eyes," Yep. The one and only."

There was a low groan from behind Nick. " We need to get out of here." He said urgently, "Do you think you can walk?"

"Of course." She answered.

"Okay then," Nick helped her to her feet, Emma wobbled, her eyes going in and out of focus. "Whoa, Whoa, whoa, steady now." Nick put his hands on her shoulders to keep her from toppling over.

"It's okay." Emma said waving him off, "It stopped…I just got up too fast that's all. I'm fine. I can handle myself." And with that she stepped around him and marched off down the street.

Nick looked after her, confused, before jogging to catch up. "You know," he said," I'm not about to let you just walk off by yourself after what just happened."

Emma's eyes flashed," I can protect myself! I didn't need you! "

"Yeah, it looked like you had it under control." The boy replied sarcastically.

"I was getting to that." Emma muttered.

" You were unconscious." He pointed out.

" Details." Emma said without flourish.

" Are you bipolar? Because just thirty seconds ago you were really nice,"

" I wasn't myself." Emma said shooting him a nasty look.

Nick just chuckled and Emma raised an eyebrow.

"What?" She snapped. He shook his head as if it were an inside joke of some kind.

"You know any other girl would just say 'Thank you.'" He looked at her curiously.

"Well I'm not any other girl."

"So I've noticed."

Emma didn't have the chance to reply because there was a loud yell from behind them and they both turned in time to see the man charging at them. Emma almost cheered at her luck. Now she would show him. She was no damsel.

She crouched down low with the stealth of a tiger. She whipped her leg out kicking his legs out from under him. He would have tumbled to the ground had he not grabbed the lamppost to stop his fall. Emma grunted in frustration and gave him a strong punch to the mouth. The man stumbled backward rubbing his cheek.

" And there's more where that came from." She growled, advancing toward him, but before she could even begin the _real_ damage, Nick butt in.

Nick gave him a sharp roundhouse kick to the gut knocking the man to the ground.

" Damn, you're a persistent one, aren't you?" he smirked down at his victim, " Well let's change that, shall we?"

" You…You…" _What was his name again? _Emma racked her brain.

"Nick!" Emma shouted, finally remembering his name, " I had him! This was my fight!" She glared at his back as he proceeded to ignore her.

Nick raised his hand and began to chant strange words Emma didn't understand, "Vento, viene adesso e fa mio offerte." All of a sudden, wind came and it seemed to surround the muscular man whose eyes were suddenly wide with fear. The wind seemed to cut his skin and clothes. The man shrieked in horror.

Nick muttered a few other words and dark, thick vines, burst from the ground and wrapped up the man. A few more mutterings from Nick, and as suddenly as the wind came, it left, leaving behind a bloody man wrapped in vines, a rather smug looking Nick, and a completely astonished Emma.

She gaped at the brown-eyed boy. What just happened? Was she dreaming or did he just…? This was all happening _way _to fast. Emma rubbed her eyes furiously but everything stayed as it was. The man was whimpering and Nick was studying her reaction with an expectant face.

The scene replayed in her mind like a movie, again, and again, and the longer she thought about the more uneven her breathing became. She wasn't sure how to react exactly… should she show him what _she_ could do? Should she be astonished, scared, or indifferent?

The truth was she was shocked. She never thought she would meet someone else like her in this god forsaken little city. What were the odds? This suddenly struck her as hysterical.

So she began to laugh, small at first, but gradually, her giggles grew until she was rolling on the pavement with tears streaming down her face.

Nick glared crossly at her from above. When the laughes finally began to die down, he asked, " What the hell so funny? " he looked at her like she was an alien love child….which technically… She couldn't even finish the thought, for this brought up a whole new round of giggles.

Emma bit her lip to hold them back," It's just…it's just…. " How could she possibly explain to him?

" The irony!" she answered finally. not caring that it hardly makes sense and then fell into a fit of laughter again at the ridiculousness of it all.

Nick eyed her warily as her giggles slowly die down. " Just my luck that when I save a cute girl, she turns out to be lunatic." He shook his head.

" Care to repeat that?" Emma said, shaking away the last of her humor and getting up.

"Sure," Nick rolled his eyes," I said you're a lunatic."

She glared at him, instantly sobered, " Insanity is not a joke."

" Maybe I wasn't joking." He said seriously.

" Then maybe you want your ass kicked." Emma growled.

" Whoa. Lets not go that far Emmy, I wouldn't want to hurt you."

" It's Emma, idiot." She hissed.

" That's what I said…. Emmy." Nick suppressed a grin.

Emma felt the familiar surge of power swirl in her bones. She took a deep breath to calm her self. No sense loosing control now.

"Well, It was nice meeting you." She said, not exactly meaning it, " But I'm really late and I must be getting home now." She brushed past him without so much as a glance.

" Didn't I say I'd walk you?" Nick said. falling into step beside her.

" Didn't I say, I don't fucking want you too?" She snapped.

" Not in so many words." Nick said, laughing," Jeez, you're a feisty one, aren't you Emmy?"

" If you care to keep your life, I suggest you call me by my actual name _Nicky._"

" Touché." He said with a wave of his finger. Emma walked on, ignoring him.

" Why is it you find the fact that I have fantastical powers hilarious, but you don't crack a smile when—"

" Will you just shut up!?" Emma shrieked, stopping in front of him.

_'Someone's PMSing,' _Nick thought, backing away with his hands up. " Okay, okay… just trying to be friendly."

Emma sighed, " Sorry…" She muttered.

Nick cupped his ear with his hand," Didn't quite catch that last part. What was it?"

Emma turned away and grimaced, " I said…" she took a deep breath," I'm sorry. It's just been a really, really…." She looked stressed and ran her hand through her fine purple hair," Um. Weird night. Sorry, if I freaked you out… I'm just so confused and shocked. I don't blame you for thinking I need a straight jacket." She laughed without humor.

Nick reached out and touched her shoulder gently. She started at his touch and looked up at him through her curtain of hair.

" Hey, don't worry, I totally get it", he said. She gaves him a soft smile.

"Thanks." She said, tucking loose hair behind her ear. They stood there like that for a while, just examining each other. Emma noted that he's actually kind of cute when he's not talking.

Nick finally cleared his throat uncomfortably and removed his hand from her shoulder. " Uh…didn't you say you were late?"

"Right. Right." Emma said, quickly tearing her eyes away from him, hoping he didn't see the blush creeping across her skin.

They walked on and Emma let Nick follow her this time. They walked in silence because it seemed that when they weren't arguing and Emma wasn't spontaneously switching personalities, there was nothing to talk about.

After they walked about a block, Emma spoke up," Who are you?"

" Nick Xylon." He stated simply.

" No, I mean…" What exactly did she mean?

Nick helped her out," Who am I really? I'm just you're average teenage superhero." He shrugged.

"Superhero…" she said in awe," Well where's you're costume?" she asked, only half joking.

" Well, I didn't expect to be on duty tonight." he said and Emma peeked at him, he had an odd look on his face.

" What is it?" She asked.

" I was suppose to find someone tonight, I had heard of her but I didn't know her name or if she even existed but…"

Emma waited for him to go on.

" Do you happen to have a sister named Raven?" he blurted out.

Emma stared at him,"She goes by Rachel sometimes, but yes, I-I-I do." she stuttered.

" Is she part of the group Teen Titans?"

"Why? Did something happen?" She looked at him frantically.

" No. No. You're sister is fine. Do you… by any chance…" he struggled to get the right words," share her power?" he finished.

She opened her mouth, then closed it again as he watched her intently. Could she trust him? Something deep down in her whispered 'He's like you.' And she made her decision.

"Yes." She whispered hoarsely.

Nick looked expressionless. And reached deep into his pocket.

Emma's heart pounded. What was he doing? Was that a gun?

But when the boy brought his hand out, it was only a small piece of paper.

" I have to go now, but I need to speak with you." He handed her the paper, which had a number scribbled on it. " Call this number tomorrow at midnight."

Then he turned and walked away.

" Wait!" Emma called after him," Where are you going?"

Nick didn't turn around he just called back," You're not the only one Emma."

Emma thought about this and raised an eyebrow at the ground. What the hell did that mean? _I guess I'll find out tomorrow._ She sighed feeling more confused then she ever felt in her life.

Nick sighed to himself as he thought about where to look next. Finding people wasn't easy. Then he remembered the man he had left scared and injured on the street earlier. Judging by the size of that man the vines wouldn't hold him long.

"Better call the police. Nobody wants _that _trash on the street," he muttered, bringing out what looked like an expensive cell phone and dialed 911.

"Hello," Nick said in a fake deep voice with a thick French accent that probably -hopefully, in his mind- would have made Emma laugh. "I vould like to 'ave the police comb to the 'orner of vhole Street and 'orest Avenue to pick up an apprehended crimi_nal_."

"Alright," the operator replied uncertainly," Whole Street and Forest Avenue?" She asked.

Nick answered with a yes. Then she said, "And your name is..."

" Some people call me Cediro," Nick answered in his regular voice, grinning. Then he snapped the phone shut before any more questions could be asked.

--

What did you think? A few little notes before I take my leave for now.

-Those of you who know me will know the person Nick is based off of (hint: see my long ramble earlier).

-Xylon is a real name. It's a boy's name that means Forest and it's Greek. Not an actual boy, mind you. Just a name.

-I found the name Cediro off a Bard name generator. I like how it sounds.

-The thing that Nick said is Italian and roughly translates to "Wind, come now and do my bidding." Stupid, yes, but it was very simple and they were words the website I was using to translate actually understood. Not that he even really needed to say that but.... whatever.

-There is a reason that the chapter (sort of) took place at this particular corner. Can anyone guess?

-The next chapters going to be awhile. I just started high school [in September] and I don't really have time to update, but I'm working on it.

Well, this "interesting" chapter is over and all I ask of you is to please think of leaving a review (maybe with constructive criticism) and tune in next time, per favore.

Ciao per adesso! (Bye for now! for all you non Italian speakers.)

-Emma the Deadly


	2. Decisions, Decisions

Hello again. I guess if you're reading this, you liked my last chapter, which my editor (who has been away) and I both agree is better than my last story, which turned out to be shit. I apologize for this chapter coming out so late. I've been really busy and have had the occasionally writer's block as well. Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to g3orgina, my only reviewer since I last checked, and my editor TheNortoriousGoodGirl, who even though she has been away, has been a great help so far. The last chapter has been edited, so hopefully, it will make more sense. One last thing: I failed to say in last chapter's A/N is that I will be accepting ideas for my story. I may not use them, but you never know when I get writer's block, can't think of anything, and I'm not getting any help from my friends. I'm sorry this chapter has taken so long. Wow, I ramble a lot. Anyway, on with the show... err, story.

Real quick:

"speaking" usually. It should be obvious when it's not.

'thoughts'

-..- or (...) random interjections.

Disclaimer- I only own Emma, Nick, and pretty much everyone else who you haven't seen on Teen Titans. Everyone else... well, I wish (but it's never gonna happen). Nor do I own Project Runway. Or Young Frankenstein, or anything else that you've heard about except those mentioned above.

Chapter Two: Decisions, Decisions

It was about three in the morning when Emma actually got home. Luckily, her mom, the world famous fashion designer, Arella Roth, was asleep, or else, she would be grounded for sure. As quietly as she could, she tipped toed to her room because if she made one noise, her light sleeper brother Alex Grey, uber smart kid who randomly decided to form a band with his two friends, would wake up and start demanding were she had been. She was so close. Just two steps away from freedom, when disaster struck.

The floorboard squeaked from underneath her foot. She tried to dive into her room before Alex got her, but alas, she felt her brother's familiar arms grab her and drag her into his room. The door closed and her brother let go, allowing her to turn to face him while she put on her angelic face (which clashed with her outfit, but whatever).

"Hi, Al! What's up?" she said, trying, and failing, to distract him.

"Where the hell have you been, Em?!" Alex growled. "I've been worried sick. I thought you said you were going to be home at 10! You are so lucky mom was too busy with Malone to remember." He stopped, waited for his little sister to answer,

Emma gulped as she looked up into the grey- green eyes of her six foot tall, twenty two year old brother. "I've been walking around to... relax." she lied, hoping that would be the end of that. "Anyway, you see I'm perfectly fine, so I'm gonna go to bed." She turned around, moving to the door, when Alex grabbed her arm.

"Oh, really? Then why do I smell blood?" he said, knowing that he won.

Emma sighed. "Okay, fine. I'll tell you what happened, but you might want to sit. If you faint, I can't catch you."

Alex glared at his baby sister, sitting down, hoping that she was joking. After he sat down, Emma began to tell Alex all about what had happened on her "walk", including Nick, the man, and the paper Nick gave her.

As she finished, Alex stared open mouthed at his sister. Then, he closed his mouth and eyes, obviously thinking. Emma waited impatiently for him to say something. After about two minutes, Alex opened his eyes, and looked at Emma with an emotionless face, before breaking into a grin, saying, "Emma's got a boyfriend."

Emma, now pissed at Alex, dove at him and did what any other little sister would do to their annoying older siblings. She sat on him.

"Take it back!" she snapped, trying to keep her voice low so she wouldn't wake up her mom and evil step dad, James Malone, the actor.

Alex groaned and said, "I will once you get your fat ass off me!" Emma whacked him on the head before jumping off him and leaving to go to her room.

Alex, now free, chuckled before muttering, "Yeah, I'm never taking the boyfriend comment back."

Meanwhile, with Nick.

Nick climbed into his bedroom window and went to turn on the small desk light. When he did, he saw a tall blond haired boy.

"Ah! Pete, don't do that to me!" Nick whispered.

"Whoops. Sorry. I forgot how scared you get," the blond haired boy, Pete, said, smirking. Nick glared at Pete, causing him to fall off the shelf he had been sitting on and land on the floor. The brothers glared at each other a bit, before Pete turned his head, surrendering.

"Whatever," Pete scoffed. "Did you find anyone for our little team? You know that so far, it's only you, me, Seb, and his girlfriend Na-"

"Plus, Raven's little sister," Nick interrupted. Pete's mouth dropped open and his eyes widened. "Well, not yet, anyway," Nick continued. "She has to call my cell at midnight tomorrow nig- tonight. Ummm... what's today?" Nick started to look around for his ever disappearing calendar.

Pete snapped out of his OMFG look and replied, "It's technically Saturday morning. But some would say, incorrectly of course, it's Friday night."

Nick gave his younger brother a "shut up, you idiot" look. Shaking his head, Nick turned and looked out the window. He saw that there was a light on in his neighbor's house, even though it was a small light, perhaps a flashlight. Curious, he decided to climb out the window and go see who it was, but before he even re-opened his window, Pete said, "Can't you wait until morning?"

Nick turned to his brother and gave a soft sarcastic chuckle. "Isn't it morning already?" He sighed. "Even so, I am pretty tired and I'm sure Mom will be questioning us again. It's that time of the week." With that said Nick pushed his brother out of his room, peeled off his shirt and went to bed, wondering about Emma and the neighbor's light.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Emma woke up to an air horn being blown in her ear. She sat up and screamed bloody murder. Then she turned to the evil one who woke her up and was not surprised to find her brother. She glared at him.

"Why the hell did you do that?!" she snapped, shoving him out of her way so she could get out of bed. Alex grinned. "Rae's coming with her friends today. Mom wanted me to wake you up early so you could get ready." He grinned again, even bigger (if possible), and then left the room.

Emma glared at the door and flipped the closed door the bird. Then, she sighed and trudged off to get dressed so her sister's friends wouldn't see her in her pajamas.

An hour and a half later...

Emma sat at the main computer -deciding that pajama pants were more comfortable than jeans-, writing stories about a girl and a boy who became best friends then fell in love. She got bored of that so she walked over to the couch and turned on the TV. She was wearing all black (again); black pajama pants and a black shirt that said "Come to the Dark Side... We Have Cookies" in white. The only things she was wearing that weren't black were her purple and grey striped socks. Alex walked in to find his baby sister watching a rerun episode of Project Runway. Alex raised his eyebrow, but before he could question his sister's choice in show, the doorbell rang.

Emma immediately turned off the TV and ran downstairs, causing Alex to run after her as if it was a race. When they got down, their mom was at the door hugging a purple haired girl. Emma, recognizing her sister, ran over just as her mom let go of the girl. The purple haired girl (not Emma, her sister) turned around just in time to be hugged again, this time by her "insane", purple haired sister.

"Oh, Rachel, I've missed you so much! I'm so glad you're here and I can't wait to meet your friends after you told me so much about them-." Rachel, or Raven, cut her off, saying, "Okay, I get it, Em! You missed me! Can you let go of me now so my friends and I can come in?" She smirked down at her little sister, who sheepishly let go of her older sister and backed into the house, allowing the Titans, and the Titans East, to enter. Emma looked confused. She whispered to Alex, "She told me the group only had five!" Alex laughed at his baby sister's temporary naive-ness. He whispered back, "They're two different groups Emmy; The Titans, or Rae's team, and the Titans East, the other team."

Emma glared at her brother for calling her "Emmy". She hated that. She stopped glaring when her mother announced, "Alright everyone! Let's go into the living room!" With that said, everyone started walking to the living room, except Emma, who was staring out the window at the neighbors or more specifically, the two teenage boys who lived there. They looked similar, but she couldn't see any detail from this distance. One was shorter by a bit and had darker hair; he seemed familiar but she couldn't quite figure out where she'd seen him before.

Someone coughed behind her. Emma turned around to see an orange haired boy, one she didn't recognized from her sister's team photo, so she assumed he was from Titans East. "Umm.. hi," the boy said. "You're Emma right? I'm Speedy, I'm from Titans East." Emma gave him a bored look. "That," she said, "I assumed, since you weren't in the picture she sent me." Speedy sighed. "Well, Raven wanted me to come and drag you to the living room for introductions." Emma nodded, and then grinned. "You don't have to drag me," she said, walking by Speedy. "I do have legs to walk on."

Then, she walked out of the room, leaving Speedy there. Emma smirked as she heard him squeak after he realized he was supposed to be following her and as he jogged up next to her, Emma couldn't help but laugh.

Nick looked over at the neighbor's house, wondering what the light last night, or in actuality this morning, was. He made a split second decision. He decided he would go over and climb up to that window later. Then, his mom stuck her head out and said, "Nick, it's time for weekly questions!" Nick rolled his eyes. 'Yay,' he thought. Nick walked toward the house, dreading the interrogation that was to come. His mom's weekly questions were basically "How was school this week?" "What did you do after school?" and other things like that. Since his mom was a fashion photographer, she didn't have time to ask those questions every day, so Marie Xylon come up with the idea of having a "weekly interrogation" according to Pete.

Marie and Pete were sitting at the table when Nick came in. Marie smiled. "Ready for questions?" Nick just glared at her as he sat down. His mom's smile never wavered. Unfortunately for him, she started her weekly interrogation with him.

"So, Nick," his mother began, "how was your week?" Nick gave his mom a blank look as he said, "Fine," in a monotone voice. She gave him a warning look. Then she asked an unexpected question. "Where were you last night?" Nick fell out of his chair in surprise; he had not been expecting that question. He slowly got up and sat back in his chair. He looked at his mom. She was giving him a stern look. "Well?" she asked, her dangerous look never wavering. Nick gulped. He might as well tell her. Nick laughed nervously. "Well, you see, I was taking a walk around and I saw a girl in trouble-"

"Arg!" His mom cut him off. "I knew you out using your powers! What have I told you about them?! They're dangerous in the wrong hands! You were exposing yourself for a girl! I can't believe the son I raised could be-" "Mom!" Nick yelled, cutting her off. "First of all, I have these powers for a reason and that reason is to help people! Second of all, she was not just any girl!" His mom was about to cut him off, but Nick kept yelling. "She was Raven's little sister! The girl Pete and I were looking for, for our team! That's all I have to say on the subject and if you're done bugging me about it, I'm leaving!" Nick got up from his chair and stalked out of the room and the last thing he heard before he slammed the front door was his mom asking his brother, "What team?" Nick smirked. Now his brother got to be interrogated.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Emma had zoned out at introductions. She had stopped listening when her sister introduced the leader of her team, Robin. Emma didn't care what their names were; she was having too much fun watching her handsome neighbor storm out of his house after, she assumed, a screaming contest with his mother. 'Seriously, could those two be any louder?' she thought, having heard bits of the yelling from the living room. She looked at the clock, wondering what time it was. It was only noon. She sighed, realizing she had been in her pajamas all day. Emma walked out of the room ignoring her mother saying, "Emma, where are you going? Where are your manners?" and her brother just laughing at it all. Running up the stairs to her room, she remembered that she had to call that Nick boy at midnight. Emma stopped in the middle of the stairs, pondering what she should do. Finally deciding she should talk to Nera, Emma ran upstairs to change.

After changing into baggy black pants (leaving her CTTDSWHC shirt on) and throwing on a sweatshirt, Emma ran downstairs, planning to go run over to Nera's house so they could talk. She sighed. There was a downside to being really paranoid. She avoided using the phone after she found out that her mom's boyfriend [now husband] had listened to one of her conversations once. 'Damn Malone and his snooping,' she thought, mentally threatening the boyfriend [husband], Malone -James Malone to be exact-. Emma looked around quickly for her mom, Alex, Rae, or someone else who would stop her. After about a minute of not seeing anyone running toward her, Emma ran out the door and started the five minute run to Nera's house.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Nick tromped around the house, fuming at what his mom said. 'Powers can be used for evil OR good! And I'm determined to use them for good! Why can't she see that?' he thought, looking around, seeming helpless. A slight crash brought Nick back down to Earth. Nick looked in the direction it came from; it was his neighbor's house and one of them -the youngest he presumed- had just ran out the door, ran down the path before running in the opposite direction down the sidewalk. He was about to go follow her -it seemed much too small for a boy-, when Pete came running out yelling something about "talking", "mom", and "apologize". He sighed and looked dejectedly at the fading figure before turning away and walking slowly back to the house.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Emma sighed in relief when she got to Nera's. Oh the agony! Not really, but it felt that way to Emma. 'God, I need to get in better shape!' she thought, before ringing the doorbell, which greeted her with a cheery round of "Welcome to Transylvania". Emma rolled her eyes. Only the Draconia family would call their house Transylvania and use _that_ as their doorbell. Before the song ended, the door opened, and Emma was greeted by Inga, the maid/ chef.

"Hello Emma!" Inga said, with a slight accent, smiling. "Nera's in her room. You can go right up." She stepped back, allowing Emma to enter the familiar house and run up the grand staircase to Nera's larger-than-life bedroom. She knocked on the door and waited for Nera to give the okay to enter. After she heard the surprised "come in!", Emma opened the door and entered Nera's room.

Nera's room was large, very large. It was about the size of an average living room plus an average kitchen. The walls were a deep, but pale, pink with crimson trimming and the rest of the room went along with the "deep pale pink and crimson" theme. There was a queen sized bed, with crimson sheets (of course), and a 50" TV, plus a DVD player and about 1000+ DVDs. That's where Nera was when Emma entered the room. She turned and smiled.

"You should have called! We could've gone shopping or something!" Emma rolled her eyes at her best friend. She stood up from her chair in front of the TV, where some romance movie was playing. Nera was taller than Emma, about 5'4", and was tanner -though it wasn't hard to be-. She had blood red hair and auburn eyes, which she now focused on Emma. "Why are you here anyway? I thought Rae was coming home today." She gave Emma a look of confusion quickly followed by a look that said "explain- _now_." Emma sighed and told Nera what had happened the night before.

"... And that's why I need your help, Nera. I don't know if I should call him or not," Emma finished, hoping that her long time friend would help. Nera knew about Emma's powers because she had some as well, but while Emma was a half demon, she was half dragon. It sounds weird, but yes, half _**dragon**_. Nera pondered a bit before asking a question.

"Was he hot?" Emma looked confused.

"Who?" she asked, genuinely confused. Nera rolled her eyes.

"The boy, Nick! Was he hot?!" She gave Emma look that demanded a true answer. Emma shifted around uncomfortably -sitting on her feet for an hour while telling her story was not a good idea- until Nera glared at her. She sighed. 'Might as well,' she thought.

"I.... guess...so....." she replied hesitantly. Nera squealed, something that she did when she had a good idea -usually something Emma wouldn't like-.

"Then, yes, call him." Emma glared at the smiling, plotting girl next to her.

"Arg. Fine, I'll call him," she uttered, exasperated. Nera smiled. Then she turned to Emma and gave her a puppy dog face.

"Can we go shopping now?" Emma laughed and nodded her head.

About five and a half hours later...

Emma walked into the house with a couple bags filled with clothes, accessories, etc. She groaned. How could one person shop for so _long_?! It was then that she heard noise from the dining room. Oops. Dinner had been started without her. Oh well. She shrugged to herself before lugging the bags up to her room.

After dropping the surprisingly heavy bags on her bed -something she'd regret doing later on, she was sure of it-, Emma ran down to the dining room and walked in casually, like she wasn't half an hour late. Unfortunately, as soon as she walked in, she became the center of -unwanted- attention. Her mother stood up and walked over, scolding her the entire way.

"Where have you been, young lady? Dinner started half an hour ago! You _know_ I don't like people coming late to an important dinner!" Arella paused and waited for her youngest daughter to give her a good answer. Emma just gave her a bored look and said, "Hanging out with Nera." Not letting her mother reply, Emma walked around her mother and over to the last available seat, luckily next to Alex, but also next to some green haired kid from Rae's team. 'Beastboy, I think. But I thought he had green skin too,' Emma thought. 'Now I'm confused.' She decided to ask Rae later and dug into her food, as she was stupid and forgot to eat all day. Everyone was still staring at her, whether in confusion, anger, or observation. Emma looked up and said, "What? Are you lot not hungry or something? Do I have something on my face?" Her innocent tone turned dark. "Well, if not, I would prefer to eat my food with_out_ being stared at like some caged animal." She went back to her food and her mood brightened a bit when she heard almost silent chuckles coming from Alex and Rachel.

Emma almost flopped onto her bed, until she remembered the bags. 'Crap. I knew I would regret putting them on my bed.' All she wanted to do was _**sleep**_! Emma grunted as she pulled the heavy bags off her bed. While she performed the evil manual labor, her thoughts turned to Nick.

'Who exactly is he and what did he mean "I'm not the only one"?' She sighed. 'God, I'm so confused! Why are boys so _confusing_?!' She plopped down onto her newly cleaned bed and looked at the clock. 'It's only 8! I still have four freaking hours until I have to call him!' Emma sighed. "What the hell am I going to _do_ for four hours?" She pondered this question before deciding to go talk to her sister. Maybe Rachel could help her with her haunting questions. Rolling off her bed -and landing painfully on the floor-, Emma walked to her sister's room and knocked softly on the door. A few moments later, Rachel -Raven- opened the door and allowed her younger sister in.

After she closed the door, Rachel turned to her sister. "What's wrong, Em?" This got her a glare. No one called her Em, but Rachel needed to know. So, after taking a deep breath, Emma told Rachel what had happened and explained her problem. Rachel looked concerned. "Somebody asked you to be on a team?" Emma only nodded, out of breath from telling her story really fast. Rachel sat there for a moment, deep in thought. Finally, she turned to Emma.

"I think you should join this team he has." Emma started to protest, but Rachel continued. "This could really help you control your powers. I know that being on a team really helped me." She paused to put an arm around her little sister's shoulders. "But Emma, just because I'm telling you to, doesn't mean you have to. The decision is still up to you." The sisters shared a smile and Emma thanked her sister for her help and left the room, headed toward her own.

Emma looked at the clock again, hoping it was almost midnight, but unfortunately for her, it was only nine thirty. She sighed. 'Oh well. Let's see what's on TV.' Emma walked downstairs and somehow ended up watching Malone's latest movie, with Malone himself giving his audience a commentary. Emma shook her head. Of _course_ her mom would marry an actor. She seemed to have a thing for theatrics. Deciding that watching this crap was better than staring at the clock, watching until midnight, Emma flopped into the nearest chair, which happened to be _her_ chair and reluctantly watched the movie.

Two hours and Twenty Five minutes later....

The dumbass movie was finally over. Emma had never been so relieved in her life. Malone couldn't act for shit. Looking up at the clock, she saw that it was 11:55. 'Crap!!!' she thought, running up the stairs and quickly yelling a "Goodnight!" to everyone.

She got to her room at 11:57. Emma grabbed the phone and was about to dial when she suddenly remembered the paper. It had his number on it. At this point it was 11:58. Emma had two minutes to find the paper. She dove at the jeans she wore last night and search through the pockets. Finally, her fingers touched the paper. She pulled it out and glanced at the clock. It was 11:59, so Emma grabbed the phone and started to dial......

----

I'm ending the chapter there. Sorry. I'm also sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the other one. It's because I kind of rushed this chapter. Or at least the end. I wanted to finish it sooner rather than later because I have to work on my English paper in my free time instead of writing. Also, I'm sorry if Raven (Rachel) seems really OOC, but that's because she's a lot gentler with her sister than with the Titans. That's all I really have to say for now.

Ciao e recensi! (Bye and review!)

-Emma the Deadly


End file.
